Work machines, such as fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, and telehandlers are known. Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. The work machines typically include a work implement (e.g., a fork) connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. Work machines are commonly provided with electronic control systems that rely upon a number of inputs and outputs, for example, pressure sensors, position sensors, and valve actuators. In such electro-hydraulic systems, the added reliance on such components has led to the increased prevalence of system faults. Although many such faults can be detected, the faults are often difficult to identify or isolate due to the complex nature of electro-hydraulic systems. Automated procedures exist to test different components to isolate unknown faults, but their execution can be dangerous if an actuator is not in a safe state, such as when a load is suspended above the ground by the work machine. Accordingly, it is sometimes desired to place the work machine in a safe state before running such diagnostics. However, as the fault may actually reside within the system responsible for lowering the load, placing the system in a safe state using the normal operating algorithms may be hazardous. It is also sometimes necessary to lift a load even though there are known faults within the system which also can be hazardous. Improvements are desired.